Human Nature
by Cathain
Summary: Una forma de expresion.


Human Nature.  
By Cathain. 

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó: su voz musical componiendo su nombre, dándole vida a la carne, al cuerpo. Un desplazamiento de voz a través de pequeños y dolorosos gemidos. Delicioso.

Ah! Y sus manos palpando el esbelto cuerpo de su pequeño amante, su piel perlada por el divino sudor creado en la fricción de los cuerpos. Su sabor dulce intoxicando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El tiempo no era fácil de engañar, ni era fácil de cubrir.

Y lo miro a los ojos, gemas purpúreas enfrascadas en una lucha ardiente cubierta en una llama liquida, vetas rojas que encarcelaban una belleza nata; sus ojos vidriosos. Encendidos. En una suplica muda y derrotada. Y lo observo huir, mirar lejos, lejos de su inevitable negación, miedo al placer. Entonces se permitió sonreír en su derrota. Su obsesiva necesidad consumiéndolo en su negación.

Enterró los dedos de su mano en su muslo derecho, estrechando la tela del pantalón, en un vano intento por no ceder pero era tarde porque su otra mano describía en una imitación casi perfecta el movimiento torpe de las manos de su amante, acariciando su dolorosa erección olvidando toda dignidad.

Una y otra vez.

La euforia expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo en un ritmo roto. Casi como el que él usaría. Y se sentía bien, de cierta forma se sentía liberado.

Y en esa mirada perdida de su amante quedaba el resto de su suave y apetitoso rostro componiendo aquel retrato nocturno, su retrato. Sus labios mordiéndose en una lucha inocente que intentaba reprimir el exquisito sonido de su voz. Entonces él arremetía con mas fuerza tomando posesión hasta del ultimo aliento de vida, tomando cada vestigio de la inocencia que poseía aquella criatura compuesta por sueños y deseos. Cada miembro de su cuerpo. Suyo.

Dios como quería sentirlo otra vez.

Entonces saboreo aquella carne enfebrecida bajo su lengua, bajo sus dientes que se arrastraron gentiles mordisqueando la piel aterciopelada.  
Arqueándose sobre él, en la misma forma que un depredador hambriento lo haría sobre su presa. Quería oírlo gemir, oírlo gritar, oírlo suplicar por él, solo por él.

Y lo imagino de rodillas sobre la cama, estrechando las sabanas arrugadas, mirándolo con dolor, con necesidad, completamente entregado, moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo suave y natural hacia su regazo en una clara señal de deseo, provocándolo, jugando con su poca paciencia. Se concentro entonces en las caricias, comenzando a frotar de forma urgida su piel atormentada, frotando y apretando, olvidando todo, encerrado en sus propias fantasías, fantasías vacías de toda dignidad para su lado racional. Entonces imaginó su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se debatía entre lo tonta y hermosa, aquella sonrisa capaz de ponerlo de rodillas en ese instante. La imagen limpia distorsionándose con sus suaves ronroneos y sus sonrisas traviesas, con su aliento caliente frotándose húmedo contra su oreja. Incapaz de soportar un rato mas se rindió ante aquella fuerza poderosa, dejándola recorrer libre cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo gruñir ante la modesta intensidad de su orgasmo.

Recostó su frente contra su escritorio sintiendo de inmediato algo viscoso adherirse en su frente y suspiro hastiado, se sentía insatisfecho y frustrado. El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo. Se levanto tratando de recomponer su ropa y se acerco hasta el teléfono.

- ¿Quien?. -gruño fastidiado.

- Yuki!!!. Me haces muuuuucha faltaaaa. -grito Shuichi desde el otro lado del teléfono.-

- Shuichi...

- Yuki! suenas agitado, tu respiración esta como cuando... Yuki! Que estabas haciendo?!.

- Baka!!!. -grito exasperado sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

_**Did I say something true?.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Ooops o.o lo unico que tengo que decir es que el titulo es cortesia de una cancion de Madonna y bueno esto no es mas que un pequeño ejercicio de redaccion.

Disclaimer: Todo Gravitation es de Maki Murakami.

Críticas, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, flames y demás mándenlas mi mail que sale en mi Bio o deja un review.


End file.
